Creekenny: The Kink Challenge
by Kokoroitai
Summary: I have a headcannon that when Craig, Kenny and Tweek are in college, they live together in a beautiful poly-amorous relationship, which will be what this challenge is based around. This will feature Creekenny, Crenny, Twenny and Creek.
1. Sensory Deprivation

1/30: Sensory Deprivation  
Pairing: Creekenny  
Warnings: Blowjobs, Bondage, Blindfolds  
Word Count: 1647

Summary: Plotless porn with my three favourite boys.

* * *

This is the first entry into my kink challenge, I've kind of been out of the writing game for a little while, but what better way to retrain my brain than a new challenge in a new fandom? I kind of wanted to take part in Kinktober, but I arrived late to the party and don't think I have much hope of catching up, this was originally just going to be a couple of hundred words but I got carried away with it, like I usually do. It was still kinda written quickly, I'm not entirely happy with it, but if I don't upload it now I won't stop editing it, I may come back to it at a later date.

Anyway, enough rambling, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Craig, I'm not so sure about this." Tweek's voice trembled before he was silenced by a soft kiss from his noirette lover. It wasn't a surprise that he was nervous, he was stark naked, his wrists and ankles had been tied securely to the corners of their king size bed and a blindfold sat snug across his eyes.

"Shh babe, you'll be fine, you know we won't hurt you" Craig whispered as he plugged earphones in Tweek's ears.

"It''ll feel great, we promise" Kenny said from his spot a little further down the bed, caressing Tweek's side comfortingly. Craig pressed one more gentle peck to the blonde's lips before reaching towards the phone the earphones were connected to and pressing play, turning the music up gradually. "I think I'm more scared of him hurting us" Kenny says as he snaps his fingers in front of Tweek's face to see if he can hear. Craig gives an amused huff in agreement, Tweek didn't look like much, but both he and Kenny have made the mistake of purposefully startling Tweek before.

"Look, a gnome!" Craig says, slightly raising his voice but keeping it's regular stoicism. No response, just a visible attempt from the blonde to calm his breathing; in through the nose, out through the mouth, just like Craig taught him. The noirette found himself smiling as he settled himself along Tweek's left side, before looking over to nod at Kenny who had moved to kneel between Tweek's legs.

Craig noticed Tweek was still shaking a little bit and cautiously reached to gently touch his side, the blonde gasped as his body went rigid, only staying in place thanks to his restraints, but he seemed to relax quickly as his lover splayed his fingers across his pale skin and delicately ran his fingers up and over his chest. Tweek sighed as Craig recaptured his lips in a searing kiss, the pads of his fingertips softly caressing his cheeks before pushing forward to curl in Tweek's unruly hair.

Kenny watched the exchange, almost forgetting he was supposed to be involved, the two just looked so perfect together and he was loathed to interrupt. It was also the fact that the two were criminally attractive and Kenny felt a tightening in his gut as he stared, entranced.

Craig, oblivious to the stare of his other blonde lover, broke away from Tweek's lips to press kisses along his throat, he whined loudly and tugged gently on his binds. Craig smiled again, assuming Tweek's louder than usual moans were due to the deafening music being played to him, he continued to cover Tweek's throat in open mouthed kisses and bites until Tweek suddenly jolted in his grip, a strangled gasp of something akin to "Ohmygod!" leaving his throat and Craig almost leapt away, afraid he'd somehow hurt the smaller blonde.

Though when Craig looks to Kenny to see what had happened, he felt his dick twitch and a low growl rumble from his chest. Kenny had taken Tweek's entire length into his mouth, his bright blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he hollows his cheeks to retreat back up the head and delve back down again. Tweek tried his best to buck into the wet heat, thwarted by both his restraints and Kenny's hands gripping his hips and keeping him pinned to the bed.

The combination of the noises that Tweek was releasing and the image of Kenny blowing the other blonde like his life depended on it was driving Craig crazy and he lightly palmed himself through his jeans, his grey eyes couldn't tear themselves away from where Tweek and Kenny connected, he could see the painful looking tent in the older blonde's jeans and would have loved nothing else but to help him with his problem, but tonight was for Tweek. Kenny then looked up and locked eyes with the noirette and if Craig thought he couldn't get any harder, he was dead wrong. A gasp involuntarily escaped his body at the smirk he could see in Kenny's eyes as he slowly, deliberately sank down on Tweek, moaning when his lips touched the other's pubic bone, wrenching a guttural groan from the twitchy blonde that tore Craig's gaze from one beautiful sight to another.

From what Craig could see of Tweek's flushed face, he looked utterly wrecked. His body spasmed and arched to the best of his ability as delicious groans, gasps and nonsensical whispers escaped his plump, shining lips.

" _Fuck"_ Craig groaned hotly as he covered those gorgeous lips with his own, his fingers curling tightly in damp blonde locks as the kiss was returned with vigour. Craig was only too happy to swallow Tweek's desperate cry as he plunged his tongue into the blonde's mouth, the wet muscle meeting Tweek's own to dance for dominance.

Kenny pulled off of Tweek in order to get a better view of Craig practically devouring the smaller blonde, he tugged his lip between his teeth and absentmindedly undulated his hips against Tweek's thigh as he watched Craig break away from their kiss to latch his lips around Tweek's nipple, who nearly leapt from the bed at the sensation. Tweek and Craig were so devastatingly sexy and they never ceased to take the older blonde's breath away. Even after having been accepted into their relationship months ago, both sexually and romantically, he still sometimes felt he was intruding on them during moments like these.

"K-Kenny" Kenny had to grip the the tip of his dick to keep from blowing his load in his boxers at the desperate whine that left Tweek's abused mouth, the younger thrusting his hips up to try garner attention to his neglected, dripping erection. Kenny licked his lips before taking the purpling head into his mouth and suckling teasingly, then suddenly taking him to the hilt, reveling in the loud, garbled cries this earned him.

"Oh ple- Hah- _Oh fuck!_ Please!" Both Craig and Kenny groaned long and low at Tweek's breathless wails. The noirette now having to assist Kenny in trying to keep the younger blonde from choking him by placing some of his weight on Tweek's chest, his fingers replacing his teeth on the twitchy blonde's nipple as his gaze fell on his other blonde lover again. Kenny's grip on Tweek's hips was tight enough to leave small bruises in their wake, his brow knitted and his eyes closed as he worked his tongue around the engorged member.

"Fuck, you're beautiful" Craig groaned quietly at the sight, Kenny almost didn't hear him, but when he opened his eyes to look up at the noirette, his stomach flipped at the look he was being given. Craig's usually blank grey eyes were glossed over, the lust blazing behind them making them shine silver, the thought that he had at least something to do with that look gave Kenny a renewed confidence and he lightly ran his teeth along Tweek's erection, his eyes not leaving Craig's. There was something about getting a reaction out of Craig Tucker that was intoxicating.

Tweek couldn't think straight, he wasn't even listening to the song being blasted into his ears, his brain activity limited only to the fire coursing through his veins at every touch and kiss from his lovers. The coil in his gut was screwed so tight it almost hurt. He couldn't hear himself but he knew he must be screaming loud, he just didn't have the capacity to try and hold back, he was so damn close. He couldn't keep track of the sensations wracking his poor body and mind, if he'd realised that taking his sight and hearing away could make sex feel this great he wouldn't have been so hesitant to try it, his mind didn't even have the power to garner any paranoid thoughts, all he could think about was the mouths and hands on him, hot breath and fingertips leaving goosebumps wherever they touched. His vision started flashing different colours behind the blindfold as he thrashed and cried with abandon, vaguely aware his lips were forming words but he heard nothing but white noise as his already frazzled mind slowly went completely blank.

Every muscle in Tweek's body contracted at once, his abused vocal cords not even allowing a sound to escape him as his mouth gaped in a silent scream. Craig watched in awe as Kenny made a show of swallowing down every drop of Tweek's release, laving his tongue across the still twitching organ to make sure it was clean. The noirette gave a predatory growl as he crawled down the bed to grip Kenny's hair, dragging him into a messy, wanton kiss. The older blonde groaned and pressed his body against the noirette's.

They soon broke apart to drink in the sight of Tweek's debauched body, his thighs were trembling violently and his chest heaved as he gasped for breath. Craig reached down to pull the earphones from Tweek's ears, he turned the music off then placed the phone and earphones on the bedside table. Kenny moved to untie Tweek's wrists and ankles as Craig pulled off the blindfold, revealing dazed emerald eyes that squeezed shut as light suddenly assaulted them.

"You okay babe?" Craig whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, Kenny finished up untying Tweek and tossed the rope haphazardly, seating himself on the other side of Tweek to lovingly caress the flushed skin of his cheek.

Tweek could only respond to Craig's question with a lazy nod, his ears were still ringing and he couldn't settle his muscles from the shocks of ecstasy still flowing through them. He tried to keep his eyes open but his brain was determined to shut down from it's recent overload and he soon found himself drifting into oblivion, comforted by the gentle caresses of the two people he loved most.


	2. Crossdressing

2/30: Crossdressing  
Pairing: Crenny  
Warnings: Blowjobs, Crossdressing  
Word Count: 2802

Summary: Don't steal cookies from Princess Kenny.

* * *

Hi, I haven't slept since Tuesday night. It's nearly Friday. So I apologise if there are any glaring errors, I did read through this a few times before posting it but I am about to drop dead.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Craig sighed as he trudged up the stairs of his apartment building, happy that his work shift was over. He swore to God if he didn't have to help pay for his and his two lover's shitty little apartment, he'd tell his boss to fucking do one.

Tweek had taken over his shift, so he'd given the twitchy blonde fair warning that the day was going to be a shitshow, though working in a restaurant always is shit, it's just the depth of said shit that varies. Tweek had just waved him off saying that if he could deal with his parents' coffee shop practically on his own, he could deal with whatever this shithole could throw at him.

Craig was torn from his reverie when he reached the front door, he could hear music being played loudly from inside the apartment, and it wasn't even good, it kind of sounded like the opening to a teen anime. What the fuck was Kenny doing? He furrowed his brows as he unlocked and opened the door, the true volume of the music assaulting his ears, but also a pleasant, sweet smell seemed to permeate from the same location as the music.

"Jesus christ" Craig muttered to himself as he dumped his shoes, coat and hat next to the door before following the offending sound towards the kitchen. He was dumbfounded by what awaited him when he entered the room, Kenny was dressed in a floor length, pink and white dress reminiscent of the one he wore when they were children fighting over a stick, it must have been a custom job as the dress hugged the blonde's body like a glove. If Craig hadn't already known Kenny did this sometimes he would genuinely be wondering how, what looked to be a fairy-tale princess, had broken into their apartment to bake cookies. Though this was South Park after all.

Kenny was swaying to the music playing as he leaned over the sink, cleaning up what he'd used for baking the cookies that were sat on a rack on the counter behind him. Craig's gaze fell to the cookies, their smell almost irresistible to him as he crept toward the rack. The volume of the music would surely mask any sound Craig made but he didn't want to take the chance, Kenny had an acute sense of his surroundings at almost all times, he was just about impossible to sneak up on.

When he eventually reached arms length from the cookies, he swiftly swiped one and turned to make a quick retreat, he was about to celebrate his victory and take a bite from his prize when the music suddenly stopped and the apartment was plunged into a momentary silence.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Craig stood frozen in place, cookie held just in front of his mouth as he looked towards Kenny sheepishly. The blonde was stood with his arms crossed, the disappointment shown in the shaking of his head was betrayed by the smile trying to pull at his lips.

Craig also noticed Kenny was wearing make-up, and the noirette had to admit that he knew what he was doing, he wouldn't have guessed he'd be attracted to a make-up, he'd always found it a bit 'meh' on girls, but he couldn't help but take a moment to stare, Kenny looked… delicate. The well-maintained blonde wig framing his expertly contoured cheekbones, his winged eyeliner causing his bright blue eyes to pop from under his thick long lashes and his lips glistened a light pink. He was gorgeous. Craig was snapped back to reality when the blonde in front of him shifted, his foot tapping on the floor.

"I suggest you put that cookie down" Craig's expression didn't change, but Kenny noticed his eyes flick towards his only possible escape. There was a sudden loud crunch as Craig defiantly bit into the cookie and bolted out of the kitchen the way he came in, Kenny in hot pursuit, the chase didn't last long however as Craig didn't really have any intention of leaving the apartment. He ran for the living room instead, stopping at the far end before turning around and putting the cookie back between his teeth and raising his arms in a defensive position.

"You won't take me alive, princess" he says, though it's muffled by the cookie in his mouth and so sounds even more stupid than it would have normally. He was a grown man for christ's sake, yet here he was, about to fight another grown man dressed as a princess over a cookie. Kenny can't help the laugh that escapes him at Craig, and the situation in general as he gets into a fighting position of his own.

"I don't think you remember who you're dealing with, you know stealing from royalty is a serious offense right?" Kenny said with a smirk, but Craig knew exactly who he was dealing with. He could see Kenny's eyes scanning his entire body and his position in the room for possible weaknesses to exploit. He had watched Kenny go from Princess to Mysterion in an instant in the past, and that's what he was counting on. Craig loved a good spar, but it wasn't something he could really do with Tweek, the twitchy blonde could definitely fight, but he didn't like doing it unless he felt it necessary.

"Prove it" Craig mumbled simply, craving the challenge. The noirette stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth, much to the "horror" of Kenny, who looked melodramatically insulted by his actions, his mouth agape and a hand over his heart, but as soon as Craig had swallowed the last few crumbs, the blonde's expression turned semi **-** serious again and he pounced, Craig brought his arms up immediately to protect himself from the flurry of solid, but not full-power punches and kicks being thrown his way, occasionally managing to throw a couple of his own, Kenny was able to fight remarkably well in that dress, Craig had also managed to catch a flash of the white stockings under the skirt during a kick, which had distracted the noirette for not even a second, but it was long enough for Kenny to strike. He pushed forward and tackled Craig, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Craig groaned in pain, trying to blink away the stars flashing behind his eyes after his head bounced off the barely carpeted floor. His vision eventually cleared to reveal Kenny's face above him, flushed from exertion and panting lightly, he quickly moved to try and grab the blonde to flip them, but Kenny was much faster, his eyes not leaving Craig's as he grasped his wrists tightly and pinned them above his head.

All Craig could do was watch Kenny's eyes, wide and slightly glossy, as they flicked from his own down to his lips and back again several times, Craig could sense an uncertainty in the blonde that he thought had settled by now, he was still not used to being involved with Craig and Tweek, so he craned his head upwards to the best of his ability to catch Kenny's lips in a firm kiss, trying to pour as much reassurance as he was capable of into the connection and it seemed to trigger something in the blonde, who suddenly pressed his body weight on top of Craig.

He made sure his head didn't hit the floor too hard again when Kenny pressed firmly into the kiss, teeth clacking as their tongues danced for dominance. Kenny suddenly ground his hips against Craig's eliciting possibly one of the most delicious sounds Kenny has ever heard from the noirette beneath him. The blonde paused, pulling away from the Craig to kiss along his jaw and down his throat to nuzzle behind the noirette's ear.

"Do you surrender, thief?" Kenny breathed, Craig knew he didn't have much chance of escaping the blonde now, but there was a devious glint in his lover's eye that he couldn't resist playing along with.

"I never surrender"

"Then I suppose I'm going to have to punish you" the way the words were whispered in his ear made Craig's teeth clench at the arousal spiking in his belly. He stayed silent as Kenny pushed himself off the floor, making sure to keep one foot firmly on the noirette's chest as he rose. The blonde slowly reached for the back of his dress, the crackling of a zipper barely heard over Craig's own breathing as he watched, entranced as the fabric slowly slid off Kenny's lean but muscular frame. Scars crisscrossed almost every inch of creamy skin revealed, but instead of marring the blonde's beauty, the noirette found they only made him more beautiful, each mark a memory of adversity that Kenny had overcome with just a little positivity, a lot of badassery and that gorgeous smile of his.

Craig's mouth fell open once the dress crumpled to the floor at Kenny's feet to reveal a pair of pink Brazilian briefs complete with white lace and a white garter belt that held his stockings to his well built thighs. Craig bit his lip as his eyes raked over the bulge tenting the thin pink fabric that encased it. "Like what you see?" Kenny murmured teasingly as he turned to show Craig just how well the lingerie framed his sculpted ass.

"Oh fuck…" Craig absentmindedly muttered to himself as he felt his mouth go dry, any semblance of sass gone from his mind and a low whine escaping his throat as he ran his palms up the soft fabric of the stockings before making contact with the skin he so desperately wanted to touch, but no sooner had the pads of his fingertips found their goal, Kenny swatted them away, tutting condescendingly.

The blonde suddenly turned and grabbed Craig by his shirt, pulling him up from the floor to crush his lips against the noirette's. Craig groaned as he felt Kenny's fingers curl into his hair, the blonde's tongue sliding against his own as Craig reached round to wrap his palms around those _perfect_ ass cheeks, pulling Kenny's hips against his own and smirking at the gasp, the blonde's resolve weakening only for a second before he was back to the unfazeable princess.

"Get on your knees" Kenny breathed against Craig's lips, the noirette raised an eyebrow, looking like he was going to protest being ordered around. "I _said_ get on your knees thief." Craig suddenly felt a kick to the back of his knee that sent him off balance enough for the blonde to firmly push his shoulders down, forcing him to kneel, fingers digging into his flesh to hold him there. "Now beg for my forgiveness, that I might lessen your punishment."

Kenny revelled in the way Craig balked at that, his eyes growing wide in a rare moment of candour. If there was one thing Kenny knew about Craig Tucker, it's that he did not beg, ever, but the blonde couldn't deny the fire that coursed through his veins at the prospect that he _might._ As expected, once Craig got over his initial shock at the statement, his lips curled into a small smirk as his eyes dropped to the floor, his head shaking side to side almost unnoticeably. Kenny smirked, his hand moving from his lover's shoulder to lovingly caress his soft, ebony hair, before roughly grabbing a handful and yanking firmly. Craig gasped as his head snapped backwards, forced to look into Kenny's bright blue eyes, an inferno of arousal and amusement blazing behind the glossy orbs. "I have all day" Kenny practically sung, his grip not loosening for a second. He was expecting Craig to try and hit him, he was preparing to roll away quickly to begin their battle anew. Then he heard it.

"Please…" It was barely audible, Kenny would have surely missed it had he not watched Craig's lips move around the word. "Please, I was wrong, I shouldn't have stolen from you. Please spare my life beautiful princess." It was said in his lover's usual monotone, but with just the tiniest hint of need. Kenny's mouth gaped as he watched, the noirette's eyes were downcast, his cheeks red with a heat that the blonde could practically feel. Kenny shuddered, a heat pooling deep in his gut that threatened all control he'd managed to gain.

"What are you going to do to make it up to me?" Kenny managed to speak, albeit breathless. Silver eyes shot up to lock with baby blue, a glint of challenge glimmering behind them.

"Anything" The sultry growl caused Kenny to exhale shakily, the thoughts of what he could do to the devastatingly attractive man in front of him firing in his mind's eye at a million miles a second, his grip on Craig's hair faltered slightly before he managed to pull himself back together. He ran his fingers gently down Craig's cheek to below his chin, holding it lovingly as he stroked the pad of his thumb across the noirette's bottom lip.

"You've got a real pretty mouth, Tucker. As much as I love hearing you beg for me, I can think of better uses for it." Craig shivered as the words were purred to him, Kenny's gaze was like a million white hot needles piercing his skin and he loved it. He made sure to keep his eyes on Kenny's face as he reached to pull the blonde's now dripping erection from it's confines, the organ stood tall and thick, the reddened flesh a stark contrast against his milky stomach.

Kenny just watched wordlessly as Craig flicked his tongue out tentatively, collecting the precum drooling from the tip and swallowing the bitter liquid. His hands ran over any exposed skin he could reach, occasionally raking his nails along, causing Kenny's hips to twitch forward.

" _Fuuuck…_ You're so fucking pretty" Kenny whined as Craig wrapped his lips around the head of the blonde's member, sucking softly before hollowing his cheeks and delving down to the base. Kenny's fingers worked their way back into his hair, the pads gently massaging his scalp in silent encouragement as small gasps and whispered curses left his lips. Craig groaned around the length in his mouth, struggling to keep Kenny's hips from forcing it too far down his throat, he couldn't explain why being called pretty in that tone of voice made his dick twitch in his jeans, but he shook the thought away to look up at Kenny, his eyes were closed with a look of pure ecstasy on in his face. The lipgloss had been smudged across his cheek and chin and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead, and Kenny had called _him_ pretty.

"Yeah baby, just like that, fuck Craig you're so good at this" Craig inwardly smirked at the blonde's rambling, he could tell by the way the blonde's hips kept snapping forwards that he was getting close to the edge. The noirette reached to grab the globes of Kenny's ass again to pull the blonde into him, his jaw ached and there was saliva dripping down his chin, but neither seemed to care as Kenny's cries were reduced to high pitched whines.

Kenny's fingers tightened in Craig's hair again and he threw his head back and choked on a curse before Craig felt hot spurts of liquid fill his mouth. He gulped it down, careful to not gag on the slightly unpleasant taste as he worked to milk Kenny dry.

Kenny pulled away when Craig's continued sucking started to overstimulate him, his thighs shook slightly and his chest heaved for precious oxygen. He opened his eyes just in time to see Craig wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, panting just as hard. The noirette was truly a sight to behold, flushed cheeks and lust glossed eyes so beautiful that Kenny wanted to drop to the floor and take the noirette then and there.

'But this was supposed to be a punishment' Kenny thought to himself as his eyes caught sight of the painful looking tent in his lover's jeans. Kenny smirked and sank to the floor in front of Craig, pressing their lips together for a slow, deep kiss, his fingers deftly dipping below denim to lightly stroke along hard, hot skin. Craig groaned wantonly at the touch, his hips subconsciously bucking towards the contact.

"If you wanted me to return the favour-" Kenny cooed against Craig's lips, feeling ultimate satisfaction at the way the noirette whimpered at the idea. "You shouldn't have stolen from me" the blonde finishes matter-of-factly, pulling his hand away and quickly getting up to saunter back to the kitchen, leaving Craig wide-eyed and wanting on the living room floor.


	3. DomSub Swap

3/30: Dom/Sub Swap  
Pairing: Creek  
Warnings: Anal Sex, Bottom!Craig, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Top!Tweek  
Word Count: 3012

Summary: Tweek wants to see Craig fall apart.

* * *

Hello again! I have again written most of this running on no sleep, so as always, I apologise for any errors and I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

"Jesus Tweek, be careful!" Craig snapped as he caught the blonde for what must have been the tenth time since leaving Token's house party. Kenny, ever the party animal, thought it a crime to leave before three in the morning, so left Craig with the task of getting a drunk Tweek home in one piece.

It shouldn't have been a problem, it was barely a twenty minute walk, but Craig wasn't exactly sober himself. He found himself stumbling over his own feet while also trying to concentrate on drunk Tweek, who was even more clumsy than sober Tweek, who also liked to wander off to check bushes for gnomes.

"S-sorry, the ice 's slipp'ry" Tweek slurred as he clutched Craig's arm to keep from falling again, the extended time in the cold air had sobered him up enough to not want to risk cracking his head open anymore. He looked up at Craig, who's slightly unfocused silver eyes were trained on the path in front of them, his hair flowing in the bitter breeze and Tweek was reminded for the millionth time how lucky he was to call this beautiful man his.

Tweek's mind suddenly recalled the drunken conversation he'd had with Kenny while Craig was playing beer pong with Clyde.

* * *

" _So I heard your Princess plan worked yesterday" Tweek said over the loud music and chatter of the house party as he nudged the other blonde, causing the drink in his hand to slosh over the rim of the cup. Kenny's face was flushed from the alcohol, a permanent lopsided grin plastered on his face as he threw his arm over Tweek's shoulders and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek._

" _Holy shit babe, so much better than I thought it would" The smaller blonde squeaked and weakly pushed at Kenny to escape the assault on his face, he pouted as he reached up to wipe the saliva from his cheek._

" _Tell me what happened, Craig won't tell me anything other than he sucked your dick" Kenny's eyes widened at the comment and his smile faltered for a second, this triggered Tweek's curiosity enough that when the taller blonde stood and motioned to follow him upstairs, Tweek did without question._

" _He really hasn't told you anything? Why wouldn't he tell you?" Kenny asked when they were both sat in probably the only empty bedroom, away from the noise of the drunken mob downstairs. Tweek looked into his cup, swirling the liquid gently as he shrugged._

" _I dunno dude, he just won't talk" he suddenly perks up, turning to stare at Kenny incredulously. "But he blushes._ Actually _blushes. He doesn't blush after giving me a blowjob, what did you do?" he asked, pointing accusingly at Kenny. Kenny chuckled nervously, not quite sure if Tweek was actually mad at him or not._

" _I just… made him my bitch I guess" Kenny looked sheepish, the alcohol causing a giggle to escape him at the lost look on Tweek's face and he couldn't resist catching the smaller blonde's lips in a chaste kiss. Tweek responded but his expression didn't shift._

" _But- It's Craig! H-how do I make Craig_ my _bitch?" Kenny laughed, hard. Tweek frowned, he was really confused and starting to get irritated, was he missing something here?_

" _Tweek. Baby." Kenny said between laboured breaths. "He's already your bitch, we both are" all aggravation towards Kenny melted away when he cemented his statement by reconnecting his lips with Tweek's in a heated kiss, breaking away with a smirk at the quiet whine that Tweek gave at the contact. "We'd do anything for you" he whispered before pulling away to take a sip of his drink, winking._

" _Oh…" Tweek felt his fingers twitch as the full weight of the statement sank in, luckily in the hand that wasn't holding his drink. Craig had brought the idea up before, a while ago when Tweak's anxieties were a lot worse than they were now. He'd freaked out a little, the pressure of being in control of such an intimate and, at the time, new part of their relationship too intimidating an idea for him. Craig had settled him down quickly, saying it wasn't a big deal and that they could just wait until he was more comfortable, it had never been brought up again since then. He adored Craig for being so patient with him, but sometimes he wished the noirette would push him to face his fears a little more often. Tweek reached to roll a lock of his hair between his fingers, he didn't pull it anymore, but still found comfort in touching it when stressed. Sensing Tweek's continued trepidation, Kenny put his arm around his younger lover's shoulders, pulling him close and touching his lips to his temple._

" _Tweek, I'm going to paint you a verbal picture of our stone cold fox fraying at the seams…"_

* * *

Tweek's mind returned to the cold air of South Park just as they arrived at their apartment building, feeling a little warmer than he had a few minutes ago. He thought about Kenny's story, how Craig had unravelled under Kenny's control and _begged_. Tweek wanted to see it for himself, hear the beautiful noises Kenny described with his own ears, Craig had never been fucked before, but he wanted it _bad,_ and it might just be the alcohol talking, but he now felt he had the confidence to try.

Trying to climb the stairs to their apartment was a job on it's own, neither man's footing coordinated enough to get up both flights without tripping at least once. Craig's task of unlocking the door went smoothly however, even after Tweek had started to leave kisses across the back of his neck, cold lips and hot breath causing tingles under the noirette's skin.

Almost as soon as Craig had removed his shoes and hung up his coat, Tweek closed the distance between them and roughly shoved him against the solid wood behind him, crushing their lips together messily. Craig stood in shock for a second, but melted into the kiss soon after, there was something different about Tweek tonight, he'd gained an air of confidence that the noirette had never seen before.

Craig gasped as a cold hand slipped beneath his shirt, the fingers mapping every ridge and curve of his chest and stomach. Tweek used the opportunity to slide his tongue past Craig's lips, his other hand reaching up to comb through the raven hair on the back of his lover's head. Craig groaned, wrapping his arms around Tweek to pull the blonde closer, his body alight with the anticipation of what this new side of Tweek would do.

Tweek breaks from Craig's lips, trailing kisses down his jaw to suck gently on the side of his throat. He slid his hands over Craig's hips and up his back to his shoulders, clutching him as close as possible. The noirette moaned hotly and tilted his head to allow his lover better access, he was breathing heavily as his own hands began to wander under Tweek's shirt, just needing as much of the blonde against his skin as possible. Craig was vaguely aware of Tweek's name leaving his throat, but his already clouded mind was quickly going blank to all but the sensations of the moment.

The way Craig had just said Tweek's name, with such desperate need, caused something primal to trigger in the blonde. He grunted at the tightening in his gut and pushed his body impossibly closer to Craig's as he sank his teeth into the skin he'd been sucking on, his fingernails raking down the flesh of his lover's back. Craig's eyes widened and he released a strangled cry as his body arched beautifully against Tweek's, their hips pressing together and causing not quite enough friction.

Tweek pulled away, his emerald eyes glowed hungrily as he stared into almost starstruck silver. Craig was a state, his cheeks pink with arousal and his eyes, scanning Tweek's face as if gazing upon him for the first time. Tweek felt a shiver of excitement as he pulled Craig toward the bedroom.

"Take off your shirt" Tweek ordered, surprising himself by the huskiness of his voice. Craig bit his lip and immediately complied, causing Tweek's breath to rattle out of his lungs, Craig had a fire in his eyes the blonde had never seen before, a burning desire that was different from the look he'd usually have when he were calling the shots.

Tweek caught Craig's lips in another searing kiss, their tongues immediately battling for dominance as Tweek reached for Craig's jeans, his twitchy fingers fumbling slightly with the button before pushing them down and pressing his hips against the noirette's. He swallowed Craig's groan, his hips bucking forwards again when Craig's fingernails dug into his skin under his shirt.

Craig yelped when he was pushed backwards onto the bed and Tweek admired the sight, it was happening, Craig was coming undone from his touch alone. The blonde removed his own shirt and jeans, noticing Craig had used the time to kick his own off and he laid there, his eyes boring into Tweek's, bright with fresh excitement as he waited.

Tweek growled and crawled over his lover, curling his fingers in soft, dark locks and latching his teeth onto another area of his throat, eliciting a moan he felt vibrate through Craig's flesh. He couldn't explain why he felt he needed to mark his lover, maybe to look at later to confirm he wasn't dreaming. Craig's arms snaked around his waist to pull Tweek against him, his legs shifting so that the blonde could comfortably lay between them. Tweek rolled his hips downward, wrenching a cry from both of them at the friction it caused. He released the skin from between his teeth and pulled away just enough to look at the ecstasy is Craig's face.

"Craig?" The noirette found it difficult to focus when Tweek's hips were oh-so-slightly rocking against his. He blinked his lust clouded orbs a couple of times before focusing them on his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" he whispered breathlessly, Tweek pressed his forehead to Craig's and paused, gathering the courage to say what he was thinking.

"I wanna fuck you" Tweek felt Craig's dick twitch, the noirette's breath left in a whoosh. Those gorgeous, bright silver eyes suddenly hyper focused on Tweek's face as if looking for a sign he was misreading the situation, Tweek held Craig's gaze, and accentuated his statement by rolling his hips against Craig's again, watching as the noirette's face dissolved into pleasure.

"O-oh fuck _yeess Tweek!_ " It was nearly all over there, the pure _want_ in the way Craig whimpered his name causing Tweek to almost lose control. He gritted his teeth and kissed Craig hard, the pain only seeming to spur them on. He pulled away quickly, wanting this to last as long as possible.

Tweek motioned for Craig to shift up the bed as he reached into the bedside draw and pulled out the small bottle of lube, before ghosting his lips across the middle of Craig's chest, smiling as Craig twitched from the touch. He continued to work his way down, his actions eliciting sinful sounds from the noirette's throat until he reached the hem of his boxers.

The blonde curled his fingers round the fabric and gently pulled them off, throwing them away haphazardly before settling between Craig's legs. Emerald locked with silver as Tweak leaned down to pepper kisses over the burning hot skin of his lover's erection, adoring the resulting hitch in Craig's breath, the noirette's hips surging towards the contact. Tweek noticed his fingers were gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white and kissed the inside of Craig's thigh.

"Relax baby" he cooed, then ran his tongue from the base of Craig's dick to the tip. Craig's eyes rolled and he threw his head back against the pillow, a loud keen reverberated off their bedroom walls as Tweek watched in awe. He had never seen Craig like this before and he kicked himself for not doing this years ago, because Craig Tucker losing control was the most breathtaking thing Tweek had ever laid eyes on.

He flipped open the cap on the lube without taking his eyes of his lover, coating his fingers generously before leaning over to catch Craig in a kiss, moaning low when the noirette responded greedily. He slid his slick fingers to Craig's entrance, the other gasping against his lips at the cool liquid on his smouldering skin, his fingernails were digging into the flesh of Tweek's back again as a small whine escaped his throat.

Craig hissed as Tweek's forefinger pushed past the pucker of his entrance and slowly started to move the digit, waiting for the discomfort to fade from his lover's face before inserting another. Craig's features distorted in slight pain, and Tweek mouthed butterfly kisses under the noirette's jaw to distract him, he pressed his fingers further when he felt the muscle around them relax, scissoring them before easing his ring finger inside. He felt Craig's teeth clench, air rushing between them in a pained gasped and Tweek halted his movements, continuing to cover Craig's neck and shoulder in kisses and gentle nips. He waited until he felt his lover's hips shift before pressing forward again, almost flying off the bed when Craig yelled, his body suddenly arching onto Tweek's fingers. Tweek pulled away to see Craig gasping for breath, his eyes wide and glassy and staring at the ceiling, unseeing, so the blonde pushed his fingers forward again.

The way Craig's eyes screwed shut, the way he grit his teeth as he tried to bite back the loud, wanton cry that escaped him anyway, all chipped away at the little sanity Tweek had left at that point. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until Craig's eyes locked with his, the need blazing behind them causing his chest to tighten.

"T-Tweek… _please_ " the breathless whisper crumbled the last of his resolve.

"Fuck Craig" Tweek growled, pushing forward to crush his lips against Craig's, not quite knowing if the noirette's resulting whine was from pain or him pulling his fingers out, but he didn't take long to think about it before grabbing the lube bottle and covering his fingers generously. He gasped against Craig's lips as he covered his aching erection and pushed firmly against the noirette's slick, twitching entrance, and slowly thrust forward.

" _Ooooh_ _ffuuck"_ Craig groaned, his face twisted in something akin to pain as Tweek gradually rocked his hips until fully seated inside the noirette. Craig buried his face in Tweek's neck, fingers clinging to his damp blonde hair as short, gasping breaths tickled his ear, Tweek panted above him, his thighs trembling with the effort of staying still.

After what seemed like forever, Craig wrapped his legs round Tweek's waist, urging him to move. The blonde pulled back slowly, before firmly pushing back in, aiming straight for the spot he'd been assaulting with his fingers. Craig entire body jolted as if shocked, the long, low groan that Craig didn't even try to repress caused a possessive snarl to escape Tweak's throat as began snapping his hips into Craig's at a bruising pace. Craig clung to him, his nails clawing at Tweek's shoulders as a constant string of noises Tweek never thought he'd hear from his lover came tumbling over his bruised lips.

The slapping of skin on skin echoed of the walls, drowned out by the cries of the two men on the bed. Tweek couldn't keep his eyes off Craig, his cheeks were flushed a deep red, his hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes completely unguarded as they rolled in their sockets.

"Twe- _fuck yes_ Tweak! You feel so fucking good!" Craig whined, his hips rutting shamelessly to meet Tweek's thrusts, Tweek groaned desperately, feeling the coil in his gut about to spring loose any second.

"You like this?" he growled into the noirette's ear.

"Oh _shit_ " Craig breathed, clinging impossibly closer to the blonde. Tweek wasn't even thinking anymore, he just knew he wanted to hear Craig _scream_ his name.

"You've wanted this for _so_ long, haven't you?"

"Yes! Oh _God Tweek_ "

"You _love_ my dick pounding your tight, virgin hole" The sound that ripped from Craig was scandalous, a " _yes_ " so needy Tweek had to grit his teeth to keep from cumming that instant. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Craig's neglected cock, there was a stream of precum drooling steadily from the head and the skin throbbed beneath his touch. The noirette wailed and his hips spasmed as Tweek found a new strength to pound into Craig even harder. "You wanna cum?" The blonde gasped, pumping his fingers in rhythm with his hips. Craig could only nod desperately, his breath catching as his release loomed ever closer. "Then cum for me baby"

" _Oh f-fuck_ " Craig whimpered before his eyes widened and his entire body seized, Tweek's name tore from his throat as his eyes rolled back.

Now _that_ was the most breathtaking thing Tweek had ever seen, and together with his lover clenching around him, he couldn't hold any longer, spilling inside Craig with such intensity his vision went white.

He collapsed to the side of Craig, his arm and leg still draped over his lover as both their bodies heaved for air. Tweek found himself drifting in his postcoital haze when Craig suddenly spoke.

"Where, the fuck, did that come from?" the words were gasped as he hasn't fully caught his breath yet, his eyes were closed and his body still trembling from the sheer force of his own orgasm.

"Um-" Tweek began, his frazzled brain not providing words for him.

"I don't even care. That, was _amazing_ " his voice strained from his tired vocal chords but there was a content smile on his lips. Tweek chuckled as he shifted to kiss Craig's shoulder and let his eyes slide closed again to enjoy the rest of the afterglow.


End file.
